Baka
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Un KaiRei, lemon suave, yaoi, dedicado a Nekot, es mi primer KaiRei, lean y juzguen, es algo cómico, romántico, y . . . . . no sé que más, soy muy mala para los summarys de esta pareja.


PRIVET, AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVA CUENTA, ESTA VEZ LES TRAIGO UN FANFIC KAI/REI, DEDICADO A NEKOT, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

* * *

La pálida luz de la luna apenas si alcanzaba a iluminar los objetos que se hallaban cerca al ventanal, y frente a este la figura de un joven alto y desnudo se abría paso hacia el balcón, sin importarle la falta de ropa o el frío de la noche, con una ligera sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Se apoyó en el barandal y volteó a ver la silueta de aquel que dormía sobre su cama enredado entre las sábanas, sus ojos brillaron con los recuerdos de las horas de amor que habían compartido, pensativo deslizó su lengua por sus labios, le parecía que todavía tenía el sabor de su koi en su boca llenándolo, empalagándolo como un néctar. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa más abierta ante sus propios pensamientos, se sentía ligero, libre del peso que cargó durante años, del odio insano que le fue inculcado a tan temprana edad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz. No, feliz no era la palabra. Pleno, así era como se sentía. Kon, con su entrega había logrado que el odio se diluyera, durante años pensó que Kon era una obsesión. Ahora sabía por que nunca llegó al final. Kon no era un estorbo, Kon era su vida, era el motor que lograba levantarlo día a día. Se refugiaba en el beyblade, pero Rei era su vida, su deseo de respirar, de no rendirse. Ay de aquel, hombre o dios que se atreviera a interponerse entre ambos, había perdido muchas cosas durante su vida, la misma no sería larga, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Rei. No. Definitivamente Rei Kon le pertenecía y al diablo con todo lo demás. 

- Kai - un suave murmullo viniendo de la habitación sacó a Kai de sus cavilaciones. Rei se incorporó en la cama, se envolvió en la sábana y se acercó al bicolor.

- Qué pasa? No tienes frío, no puedes dormir, acaso estás arrepentido de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. - Angustiado mira el rostro de Kai, tratando de interpretar una posible respuesta a tantas preguntas, no puede verle los ojos y poco a poco la angustia se transforma en pánico.

Teme el rechazo y sin poder contenerse baja la vista tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que descienden por sus mejillas. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo obligándolo a cubrirse más con la sábana, entonces, Kai lo abraza suave pero firmemente, atrayéndolo hacía si mismo.

- No llores - susurra suave en su oído - Por favor Rei, no llores - vuelve a repetir casi tan quedo como antes.

Y sin soltarlo levanta el hermoso rostro del joven Kon, con una ternura que lo sorprende besa las lagrimas que corren por las mejillas de Rei, lo mira a los ojos, acaricia su rostro, retira algunos mechones de cabello que obstaculizan su camino y vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez en los labios, un beso profundo, cálido, largo, un beso en el cual deposita todo su amor, su deseo, su ternura, un beso que logra despejar las sombras que cubrieron el corazón del joven Rei. Siente como Rei abre las sábanas y rodea con ella ambos cuerpos protegiéndolo y protegiéndose del frío de la noche. Cuando al fin se separan sus ojos brillan de felicidad, ya no hay huellas de lagrimas en ellos.

- Así está mejor - sonríe sin rastro de burla en los labios - no quiero que te pongas a llorar cada vez que demoro en responder alguna pregunta que me hagas, entendido jovencito.

Mira fijamente los ojos rubíes que también le observan con el mismo ardor que hay en sus propios ojos. Sin soltarse, Rei se abraza al bicolor mientras esconde su rostro en la curva de su cuello, susurra palabras cálidas y algunas son suaves reproches por ponerlo nervioso.

- No pensé que fueras tan inseguro, Rei.

- Como no serlo con las actitudes que tienes. - lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y haciendo pucheros que solo lograron divertir más a Kai.

- Esta bien - acepta – prometo solemnemente no volver a dejarte solo en la cama y mucho menos quedarme callado cuando me llenes de peguntas, contento jovencito - al terminar la frase no puede evitar una divertida sonrisa, sonrisa que no pasa inadvertida para Rei.

- Te estas burlando de mi Kai Hiwatari! - enojado se revuelve en los brazos del bicolor tratando de soltarse - Suéltame! Si tanta risa ...mmphh!

Antes que pudiera decir algo de lo que fuera arrepentirse más tarde Kai lo besó casi con brusquedad, cortando las protestas y los intentos por liberarse. Lo mantuvo aprisionado contra su cuerpo, un brazo rodeándolo por la cintura y el otro atrapándolo de la nuca sin permitirle romper el beso. Después de unos segundos de rebeldía Rei empezó a devolver el beso con la misma intensidad, sus manos que habían soltado las sábanas y lo empujaban en un intento de liberarse ahora lo acariciaban, recorrían su espalda con frenesí, se aferraban a su cintura acercándose más a él. Cuando notó que Rei se entregaba al beso lo soltó y dando un paso atrás lo miró, sin decir palabra alguna cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, serio, reprobando el comportamiento infantil de Rei. La expresión de Kai lo hizo estar plenamente consciente de su actitud, avergonzado bajó la vista y apoyó su frente en el pecho de su amante. En momentos así sentía que no era un joven de 17 años sino un niño grande mimado y consentido.

- Rei - llamó Kai - escúchame Rei.

El joven levantó la vista.

- La próxima vez que decidas comportarte como un niño, te tratare como tal, has entendido - puntualizó seriamente Hiwatari

- Que quieres decir con eso.

- Pues que unos buenos azotes son la mejor medicina para ciertos arrebatos - respondió. Sintió deseos de reír ante la preocupada mirada de su joven pareja.

- No serias capaz de azotarme, verdad. Kai responde. Me pegarías solo por ser un poquito mimado, casi nada mimado – insistía Rei

- Eso depende de ti Rei...- levantó del suelo la sábana y envolvió con ella el cuerpo de Rei - en lo personal prefiero hacerte el amor, pero si tu insistes también puedo calentarte el trasero.

- Así, pues atrévete a "calentarme el trasero" y entrare en huelga de besos, caricias y demás "items" hasta que ...mmmhhppp

Un profundo beso lo obligó a callar, casi de inmediato cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensual caricia. Sintió que Kai lo cargaba en sus brazos llevándolo a la cama. Fue depositado suavemente sobre el colchón y al abrir sus ojos se encontró sumergido en las pupilas de su pareja, hipnotizado por los sentimientos que afloraban en ellas. Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó los labios del chico de cabellos bicolor.

- Por que sonríes así, eh. Cuando me miras de esa forma siento como si fuera un ratón.

- Por nada, que cosas se te ocurren Rei. Pero creo que deberías ser mas agradecido.

- Agradecido, ja. Y que se supone debo agradecerte, eh.

- El besarte, por supuesto.

- Y eso que tiene de extraño, en las últimas horas me has besado un montón de veces. Por que esta vez debo de agradecerte el que lo hayas hecho.

.-Por que esta vez - escondió la risa lo más que pudo - el beso evitó que siguieras diciendo puras tonterías Rei-chan. ironizó.

- Quien me hace decir tonterías eres tú, baka.

- Quizá, pero debes admitir que a la mínima provocación abres la boca y dejas que el espíritu hable - se burlo.

- Sigue, . . . sigue burlándote y terminaras haciéndole el amor a la almohada.

La risa de Kai inundo la habitación, clara, sin burla, divertida ante los firmes argumentos del jovencito que yacía bajo él. Sin perdida de tiempo deposito un apasionado beso en los labios entreabiertos de Rei, lo sintió como envolvía su cuello en un delicioso dogal que lo atraía más y más, pronto las caricias se volvieron ardientes, las manos recorrían frenéticamente cada pulgada de piel de ambos cuerpos, la respiración agitada, murmullos, suspiros gemidos, la habitación se lleno de ellos, cuando al fin se separaron Kai recorrió con sus dedos el ruborizado rostro de Rei mientras este deslizaba sus dedos por su espalda, otro beso, mas caricias, poco a poco Kai fue acomodándose entre las piernas de Rei que gustosas se abrieron para recibirlo, unos gemidos ahogados y las uñas de Rei enterrandose en su espalda le hicieron darse cuenta del dolor que causaba al entrar en su cuerpo.

- Lo siento - susurra en su oído - quisiera que existiera una forma de no lastimarte. - lo acaricia, vuelve a besarlo tratando de alejar el dolor de su mente, reemplazarlo por el deseo, por el ansia de ser poseído por aquel que lo ama. Lo escucha gemir, casi sollozar, mientras hace sus movimientos lo más suaves posibles, no deja de besarlo ni acariciarlo un solo instante.

- Te amo, Rei - la revelación logra que Rei dejé de gemir.

- Lo sé, Kai. Yo también te amo. No temas lastimarme. Cuando estas aquí, así, soy completamente feliz. Cuando te tengo dentro no pienso en nada ni siquiera en el dolor, lo único que se, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que este es mi lugar, en tu cama, en tus brazos, escuchándote decir que me amas, sintiendo tus caricias, tus besos. Sigue amor, no te detengas. - Sin esperar una respuesta de parte del Ruso, Rei se incorpora y toma ávidamente la boca de Kai. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar rodea con sus piernas las caderas de Kai une sus tobillos y con un solo y firme movimiento ayuda a su amante a introducirse en él.

Un suave gemido se pierde en la boca de Kai, los brazos de el ruso rodean la espalda y cintura de Rei levantándolo hasta sentarlo en su regazo; así unidos inician la danza del amor y del sexo, no dejan de acariciarse, de reconocer cada milímetro de piel, la respiración se agita, se hace cada vez más pesada, los cuerpos se cubren de sudor, los gemidos cada vez son mas fuertes, mas profundos al igual que las envestidas. Por mucho que lo intenta Kai no puede evitar que sus movimientos se vuelvan violentos, posesivos. Aquellos que dicen que hacer el amor con el ser amado es sublime nunca lo han hecho o nunca han amado. En esos momentos la corriente de sentimientos es tal que el instinto y el amor posesivo prima sobre cualquier otra emoción y lo único que se desea es la entrega absoluta de quien esta en nuestros brazos y es lo que él quería. Quería la entrega total de Rei, su cuerpo y alma unidos a los suyos. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió el sudoroso cuerpo del joven Kon, unos sollozos suaves, la humedad que cubría su abdomen y la debilidad del cuerpo que estrechaba fuertemente lo hicieron darse cuenta que el clímax había llegado a su pareja. Para su total asombro el también había alcanzado el clímax, tan preocupado por las reacciones de su amado olvido las propias. Lo beso ardorosamente, con gula mientras lo depositaba en la cama.

- Mmmmh! - suspiro Kai.

- Qué pasa, acaso fue muy rápido?.-

- No. Nada de eso.

- Entonces que es - se angustió el Rei.

- Pues...- lo miro divertido.- Rei, con las reacciones que tienes dudo mucho que prefieras que le haga el amor a la almohada - finalizó muy serio el ruso.

Rei se incorporó en la cama, lo miró furioso.

- KAI.- su ojos echaban chispas - eres un...

- Baka - terminó Kai riéndose a mandíbula batiente - no lo creo mi amor, pero si eso te hace feliz yo también soy feliz. - lo abrazó atrayéndolo y obligándolo a descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho. - duerme Rei, descansa un poco.

Rei cerró sus ojos y con sus brazos rodeo el pecho de Kai, sin embargo, antes de caer rendido por el sueño tuvo fuerzas para una última broma.

- Kai te amo, y te amo más aún por reconocer tus limitaciones y darte cuenta que en verdad eres un baka, pero no te preocupes yo igual te quiero y te querré siempre. - después, con una sonrisa se entregó al sueño.

- Qué has dicho ... Rei, Rei...- llamaba. Pero Rei no hacia caso dormía placidamente envuelto en los brazos de Kai - Espera a que despiertes y vamos a ver quién es el tonto aquí, jovencito.

Sin saber que mas decir o hacer Kai estrechó contra sí al bello durmiente. Se río bajo y beso sus cabellos en señal de buenas noches.

- Espera a que despiertes, te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo. - amenazó dulcemente.

FIN

* * *

Bueno¿qué les pareció, dejen reviews, 

PORTENSE COMO PUEDAN Y NO HAGAN NADA QUE NO HAYA HECHO YO.

Se despide.

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
